I Will Always Find You
by Goldenflame12
Summary: Series of daily one-shots, drabbles, character's thoughts, strokes of imagination, bursts of creativity and anything else I can write about various characters and various scenarios. Some canon, some that should have been canon, some that never will happen at all. Lots of our favorite ships :) Rated T for the fluff. Requests are welcome!
1. The Dark One's Dagger

_**A/N Hey guys! I haven't been on FanFiction lately, and then I just randomly had an idea for a one-shot, and I decided to turn it into a series of one-shots for my newest obsession and my all time favorite TV show, Once Upon a Time. Basically, I want to write one shots every day or every other day leading up to the season 5 premiere.**_

 _ **I mostly write about CaptainSwan and OutlawQueen, but I might try Rumbelle and Snowing if I'm in the mood. I am also open to requests for a certain couple and/or scenario so you can PM those to me or just comment them and I'll try and get a one-shot in about that!**_

 ** _This first one-shot takes place right after Emma disappears with the darkness._ **

* * *

" _I love you"_

Those words were pounding themselves into Killian's head and his eyes could only see Emma struggling to fight off the darkness. The sight of the one he loved, _the one who loved him back_ , suffering so was agonizing, and he felt his knees hit the ground in grief. There was a silence, and he could tell in the back of his mind that Emma was gone, that the darkness was gone with her, but he only saw the black tornado surrounding his beautiful Emma, only saw her pain which was reflected tenfold in his own pain.

Killian had spent 300 years moving on from Milah, trying to forget the love he had for her, but he hadn't forgotten the 300 years of heartache he experienced. Only with Emma did he forget the agony he experienced when Milah was taken from him. But now, at this point, Killian knew he would give anything to have that agony back because the pain of seeing Emma being taken from him was so out of comparison. His head was swimming, his vision blurred, and he was being filled with a sense of overwhelming grief.

At some point, Killian forced himself to get up. Looking up, he saw Regina and Robin hand in hand and Snow and Charming holding eachother. His heart wrenched. Never more did he wish he had Emma to hold him up.

* * *

The four others were all looking at Hook with worried expressions which slightly softened now the he had gotten up. They all had seen the dagger, but not any of them made a move to pick it up. This was not because they were frightened, but because they knew that Hook should be the one to wield it, and that he would protect it with his life.

* * *

Killian saw the dagger, and he saw the four standing in an arc around it, nobody making a motion to pick it up. He knelt before it, and although he knew her name would be engraved on it, it still broke the last strength he had seeing it there for himself. Emma's name of all shouldn't be there on that dagger. The lightest magic shouldn't be on the dagger which tethers the darkest magic. The Savior shouldn't be the Dark One.

If it weren't for the darkness, Milah would be alive. If it weren't for the darkness, Emma would be his. Anger filled Killian, replenishing the strength that had sapped away from him. He grabbed the dagger and held it close.

This time, he wouldn't lose Emma for good like he did Milah. This time, he would defeat the darkness before it could take anything else away from him.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it :) See you tomorrow!**_


	2. A Taste of Darkness

_**A/N: I had so much fun writing this one-shot, so I hope you all like it! If you do, please follow and favorite this fanfic!  
**_

 _ **Also, I would really really really love if you guys gave me suggestions or requests of one-shots and drabbles that you'd like to see. You can PM them to me or write them in the reviews.**_

 _ **Anyway, enough from me :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

Emma Swan didn't know what darkness felt like. She never knew what it felt like. Tethering the ark one to herself, she expected to feel cold tendrils slithering into her heart, eating away all the light magic and goodness inside her and filling it with pure hatred and anger. She expected it to hurt.

Yet, she still lashed her hand out and watched the Darkness approach the dagger like a magnet. And when it made contact with her, Emma braced herself for the pain.

The first tendril of darkness crept down her hand. And for Emma, the person who was always bound to the moral good, who didn't have a single black spot on her heart, the darkness felt like relief. The type of relief that people feel eating ice cream on a hot summer day. Emma was free for the first time in her life. She could do what she wanted without worrying about the consequences. So naturally, her first instinct was to revel in the darkness and let the black tendrils encase her heart. It would be a nice change from before.

But the lightest magic would not let the Dark One take over so easily. Emma was still the Savior, and the Savior wouldn't succumb to the Darkness so easily. After a few seconds, Emma's light magic flared up. The relief was gone, and it was replaced by something unnatural, something that shouldn't be in her system. She felt tainted, disgusting; she needed to get this pollution out. She stretched her fingers, willing herself to use magic to get the Darkness out, but just as she extended her hand to do so, she was reminded of the moral goodness she was going back to. She would have to do what was right, not what she wanted. She would have to spend her life worrying about the dangers to the people she loved, being the Savior. The Darkness was a sweet touch.

Emma was right about there being pain. But it wasn't physical. The pain was a constant battle between the Savior and the Dark One, a struggle not to succumb to the Darkness, but not to get rid of it either. And she knew she didn't have long before the Darkness would take her away. She had seconds at most to make a decision- get rid of it or succumb to it. And looking up at the dagger, Emma was filled with a hunger to hold on to it, to keep it for herself so that she would have all the power she wanted. _Power, power,_ that was all she could think about. In that moment, she made her choice. She wanted the power, she would let the Darkness take over.

But then Emma looked at the people standing in front of her. Her parents, who did everything, even darkened themselves for her. Regina, who fought so hard to become a hero and achieve redemption. And then there was Hook. He lost so much, yet managed to come out of it. Why? Because he wanted to prove to Emma that he wasn't the villain that he used to be. That he deserved to have Emma's love. And Emma couldn't let him down, not after all he'd been through. And although the Darkness was already surrounding her heart, Emma needed to give him his best chance at getting her back.

Summoning all the strength she could muster, Emma opened her palm. The Dark One screamed inside her. _Don't let it go! Don't give your power away!_ But true love could beat any curse. And Hook, she needed him. She wouldn't let him lose another love to the Dark One. And gritting her teeth, keeping the Darkness at bay for as long as she could, she let the dagger drop from her hand. The effort involved in this feat was too much for the Savior, and the Darkness swirled into her heart.

But Emma knew that her family would find a way to get her back. They always would.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it :) See you tomorrow! PS: Don't forget to follow and give me your ideas for drabbles and one-shots!**_


	3. Pixie Dust

_**A/N: I didn't really know where this one was going to go, but I decided to experiment with it anyway. I'm really happy with the way it turned out, although it wasn't where I expected to go. I just let the story do it's own thing.  
**_

 _ **This chapter is an A/U in which Regina approaches the man with the lion tattoo instead of holding on to her anger. Hope you like it as much as I do!**_

 _ **And once again, I'm not getting any suggestions or requests for other drabbles and one-shots I should do and I'm a teeny bit disappointed. If there is anything you'd like to read about in a drabble, just PM me the prompt or put it in the review section.**_

* * *

"There he is! The man with the lion tattoo!" Tinkerbell exclaimed, pointing to a man who's back was turned toward them. He was raising a drink to the person next to him, everyone was laughing together, and the vibes were pleasant.

Regina's heart ached watching the happiness in the room. She remembered being that happy with Daniel, and the possibility that the man who could make her happy again was just a few feet in front of her was extremely overwhelming. She turned to tell Tink that she should just forget it, but the fairy had gone. How convenient.

Regina reached for the door handle, ready to step into her new future when she stopped short.

 _Am I really ready for this? To let go of who I am so that I have the possibility of being happy? Can I leave behind the one thing that makes me who I am- my anger?_

And for a moment, Regina wanted to pull her hand away; to escape the uncertainty that awaited one doorway away. But she remembered how she felt with Daniel. The intoxicating happiness she experienced was a feeling she'd give anything to have once again. And for that reason, and that reason alone, Regina opened the door.

When she stepped inside, Regina felt a rush of excitement and anxiety. How was she supposed to approach this man? Was she just supposed to walk up to him like "Hi, my name is Regina and you're my soulmate." Or more flirty? Or pretend to be a bartender at the bar they were at? Regina had no clue. She felt inclined to turn away and run back to where she came from, but she had come this far, and if there was even a possibility of love again, she wanted it.

As she approached the man, Regina's foot got caught in a loose floorboard, one which the nail had popped out of. She gasped as a shock of pain went through her. She lifted her leg to see the shards of the nail deeply embedded in the sole of her foot. Unfortunately, she was losing her balance and if her bad foot landed on the ground, the shards of the nail would have sunk in even more. Her only choice was to slam her hands on the table to break her fall. And even more unfortunate, her hands landed right next to the man with the lion tattoo, and perhaps the most unfortunate of all, she toppled his drink.

The man, startled, rose out of his chair with lightning speed and within a second, had an arrow notched to his bow, but lowered it when he saw Regina. Startled, she backed away, but her foot rammed against the ground and she out a cry of pain.

"Forgive me milady. Thought you were the sheriff of Nottingham. Oh- are you hurt? Let me help you," the man said, with a tone of sincerity Regina hadn't heard since Daniel's death. "By the way, I'm Robin. Robin Hood of Locksley."

"I'm Regina. And no need to apologize. You should be forgiving me for crashing your party and getting your drink all over you and my blood all over your floor," replied Regina, feeling hot and embarrassed.

"Oh, the Queen left her riches and her palace to come to my lodge?" Robin teased with a smirk.

"And I'm getting medical treatment from a thief?" she retorted. Robin Hood raised an eyebrow.

"Fair enough."

After Robin had pulled out all the shards of the nail and bandaged the wound, Regina rose to leave.

"Well, it seems as though I've done enough damage here. I might as well be on my way," she said. Regina had lost all hope. The pixie dust must have made a mistake. Robin couldn't be her man. Not when she had just made a fool of herself in front of him. Her heart ached to leave, she knew something changed when she met Robin, but it didn't seem to work out.

"Uh, your majesty-" Robin began.

"Regina's fine," she interrupted.

"Right, Regina. Well Regina, why don't you stay for a while? After all, you do owe me a drink," Robin said with a heartwarming smile that lit up his face. He managed to make Regina smile a true smile for the first time since Daniel's death.

"I suppose I could do that."

Maybe pixie dust didn't lie after all.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it :) See you tomorrow! PS: Don't forget to follow and give me your ideas for drabbles and one-shots!**_

 _ **PPS: Sorry this was so late... I was out all day :P**_


	4. A New Family

_**A/N: Yay! I got my first prompt! The prompt was Robin, Regina, Roland and Henry as a family, where Roland calls Regina mommy, and Robin and Roland move in with Regina. I decided to make it all happen over two cups of coffee in Granny's because it was the morning when I wrote this and I really needed some coffee to wake me up.  
**_

 _ **A shout out to Carolyn for giving me my first prompt :) You're awesome. And in response to your review, thank you so much! I just recently started writing a whole lot of OQ, and you should definitely read some CS too. :)  
**_

 _ **Well, here's the chapter! It's kind of short, but I hope you people like it!**_

 _ **And come on everybody! Follow Carolyn's footsteps and give me your prompts and requests that you want to see, so that I have something to work with!**_

* * *

"We'll have two lattes with no sugar and skim milk," Regina told Ruby, who jotted her order down on a little pad and went off.

"So, this latte you speak of... What is it?" Robin asked, intrigued. Regina laughed. Robin was so cute when he was clueless (which, according to Henry and Roland, was whenever it came to food).

"A magic more powerful than anything I can do," she replied with a smile, "You should try it. It'll help you wake up in the mornings, considering you take about half an hour to do so."

Ruby soon came back, skillfully balancing two lattes on a red tray. She laid one cup in front of Regina and one in front of Robin. Regina blew on hers to cool it down before she started drinking, something she learned the hard way. Robin, on the other hand, dove right in. He took a large gulp, widened his eyes and spit back into the cup.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He gasped. Regina looked up, worried, and then burst into laughter when she saw Robin. "For heaven's sake, Regina! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Ruby had just left their table, but she came back when she heard Robin gasping. "Is everything alright?" she asked, looking at Robin with a priceless expression.

"Idiot over here doesn't wait for his latte to cool down," Regina explained.

"Ah, well I'm sure he'll never forget that from now on."

~oq~oq~oq~oq~oq~

Regina had finally convinced Robin to take another sip of the latte when it cooled down. At that moment, Henry and Roland joined the couple.

"I'm gonna sit next to mommy!" Roland exclaimed and slid right next to Regina and gave her a warm hug. Henry smiled and sat next to Robin. Regina's mouth dropped open. She returned Roland's hug, kissed him on the forehead like she would Henry and then turned to Robin.

"Roland- how long has he been calling me that?"

"Ever since I told him Marian died. He really sees you as that. And so, I was wondering if we could you know... be a family? I love you Regina, and Roland loves you too, and we would like nothing more than to be with you every second of everyday," Robin said shyly. Regina's heart swelled. Henry was grinning widely at her, and she knew that he was okay with anything that made her happy. And Robin and Roland were two people who made her extremely happy. For so long, Regina's only family had been Henry. She had killed her father, and her mother was hardly any family at all. And ever since Robin and Roland came to Storybrooke, she had been able to forget her troubles when they were around. She knew that she'd like nothing more than to have them move in with her.

"You want to live with me?" she asked, pinching herself under the table to make sure what was happening was real.

"If it makes you happy," Robin replied, and she could swear he glanced at Henry after he said those words.

"I would be delighted. But first, you're going to finish that latte."

Robin groaned as everyone around him cracked up.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it :) I might post another one today since I have a lot of my day left, but if not, see you tomorrow! PS: Don't forget to follow and give me your ideas for drabbles and one-shots!**_


	5. A Cursed Arrow

_**A/N: This one-shot is based on a prompt given to me by Alison. I know I'm doing a lot of OutlawQueen, but fear not CaptainSwan shippers! You'll get your juicy drabbles!  
**_

 _ **Here's the prompt:**_ **Robin is attacked by something & Regina thinks she's losing him just like she lost Daniel, but then her true loves kiss works this time** **  
**

 ** _And I also have some wonderful reviews!_**

 ** _Andria- The Belle/Hook friendship is certainly one I really want to see in the future!_**

 ** _belovedbrat- thank you so much! and yes, Belle and Hook definitely understand each other_**

 ** _Polkie2- Thanks! I remember Belle telling that to rumple during their wedding, and i think that's a really strong phrase. Belle is such a strong woman, it would be wonderful to have her shine in season 5_**

 ** _Everyone else- don't forget to follow and send me your prompts!_**

* * *

Regina had just finished putting the last touches to a potion to add to her emergency stock that she kept in her vault when Roland and Henry came running in. Roland was in tears, and Henry looked distraught.

"Papa! Papa's hurt!" Roland cried, and Regina felt like she'd swallowed a stone. Her mind flashed back to the vision of Daniel's dead body, and she could hardly breathe with the thought that the same thing could happen to Robin. She dropped the potion's vial on the ground and ran out the door, ignoring the splash of liquid or the shattering of glass. Scooping up Roland, she beckoned Henry to follow her as they made their way into the forest.

When Roland said that Robin was hurt, Regina imagined an injury, not certain death. There was an arrow embedded deeply in his neck, he was sprawled on the ground. From what it looked like, one of Robin's own arrows was used against him. Regina choked back a sob. She didn't know for sure if Robin was gone, and she couldn't break in front of Roland and Henry. She touched the arrow to remove it from him, but before she could do anything, it disappeared in green smoke, leaving a gaping hole, bleeding out onto the soft, leafy ground.

"Zelena," Regina spit the name with as much hatred and fury as she could muster, "that witch was always out to take away my happy ending."

Henry put his hand on Regina's shoulder, "Mom, don't let her succeed. Show her that nothing she can do can determine your happy ending." Regina brushed Henry off.

"She's just killed the love of my life. And you're telling me to forgive and forget?" she snapped. Unfortunately, Roland heard her say this.

"Regina, is papa dead?" Roland's lip trembled and his eyes were glazed with tears. Regina's throat constricted, and she wasn't able to say anything. She couldn't even breathe, and she fell to her knees. The world spun around her, and she wasn't able to accept the fact that Robin was gone herself, let alone break the news to Roland. Fortunately, Henry understood, and took Roland by the hand, reassuring him that Robin was just in a deep sleep and that everything would be alright.

Finally alone with Robin, Regina broke down. She didn't cry, but she was drained, empty on the inside. The hole in her heart that Robin was mending was ripped wider than ever, and it was beyond sewing up. She could have knelt by his side for minutes, hours, days, even weeks, and she wouldn't know the difference. Time seemed frozen, everything was surreal.

But after some undefined amount of time, Regina looked up. Zelena was still out there, hurting people every day. Life still moved on. And looking at Robin on the ground, she was filled with a fire to make Zelena pay for what she did. She hurt Regina, yes, but she also orphaned Roland. Regina couldn't tolerate that. And she knew that walking away from Robin would be the hardest thing she would ever do. She wanted to stay by his side forever, holding his hand until the last bit of warmth faded away. But Zelena wouldn't wait. She could not let anyone else lose the person they love to that twisted sorceress. Regina lifted Robin's hand which she had held tightly the entire hand and placed a soft kiss mixed with tears on it. Then she started walking without looking back.

After a few seconds however, she heard a gasp. Her first thought was that Zelena had gotten to Henry or Roland, and she whipped around with a fireball conjured in her hand. But what she saw made her drop the fireball and scorch the grass surrounding her. Robin had gotten to his knees, feeling his neck tenderly and wincing.

"Robin?!"

"Regina!"

"You-you-you _died_!" Regina exclaimed.

"I didn't die of a wound. The arrow was cursed. And true love's kiss can break any curse," Robin said, with the cute smile of his.

"I was so scared I lost you for good too," Regina cried into Robin's arms. Robin put his arms around Regina and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise."

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it :) See you tomorrow! PS: Don't forget to follow and review and give me your ideas for drabbles and one-shots!**_


	6. Sympathy

_**A/N: This one is a kind of different chapter. It has some CS mentions, but it is mostly focused on the friendship between Hook and Belle (which is my favorite pair of friends ever, I love those two together as BFFs)  
**_

 _ **And thanks everyone for 10 follows! I'm so touched :) Now, let's try and get 20!**_

 _ **And for the kind comments:**_

 _ **Alison- Thanks so much for your wonderful words, and thank**_ **you _for reading and making me happy :) Also, thanks for those prompts, I loved both of them, especially the Captain Swan one (that was a genius idea!)_**

 ** _andrea- thank you for all your wonderful compliments, and you will certainly see more CS ;)_**

 ** _Now lets get to it, shall we?_**

* * *

Belle looked up when she heard the door to the Pawnshop ring. She was still sitting by Rumple's side, an occasional tear dripping on to his overcoat.

"Hook! I thought you and Emma had gone to fight off the darkness," Belle said, surprised that he'd come back so soon, and perplexed as to why Emma wasn't at his side.

At the mention of Emma's name, Hook broke down. Not into tears, but any strength he had left in him waned away. He knelt on the floor of the shop, and from his jacket dropped the Dark One's dagger. Belle hurried over to him and picked up the dagger with an air of familiarity when she saw the name engraved on it.

"Oh, no. Why did she- oh Killian, I'm so sorry," Belle whispered, giving Hook a tight hug. And Belle had never seen Hook expose any kind of weakness. He always gave off a confident disposal, even when it came to Emma. But for the first time in his life, Hook let the tears flow.

"She was constantly slipping away from me- I kept losing her. To Neal, to her obsession with going back to New York, to the Snow Queen's plans to make a family from her and Rumplestiltskin's plan to kill-" he paused and looked apologetically at Belle who was still holding her love, "I'm sorry Belle. Point is, I've constantly been losing her. And when I finally thought I had found her, that we could be happy, she runs off and sacrifices herself to the darkness."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I thought the same. I've lost Rumple to the Dark One as well, to curses, to death. But we haven't spent our lives losing our loved ones. We've spent our life finding them. Because when it's true love, you'll never truly lose them. And Emma will never stop loving you. Not when she's the Savior, not when she's the Dark One," Belle comforted Hook. Hook relaxed slightly, but he in no way was consoled, and Belle seemed to know that.

"My job was to protect her heart," he cried, "and I failed utterly. I put her in danger. I should have taken the darkness to steer her out of that path."

"You and I both know she never would have let you do that," Belle said simply, and let Hook put his head on her shoulder while she put her arm around him. "You would have hurt her more if she had to watch you struggle with the darkness. You've been there before so you'd succumb easier than her. Emma has the most powerful light magic there is, and she's not going to give in without a fight- one that you can help her with." Belle tugged Hook to his feet. The two walked through the back door to the little room in the back of the Pawnshop where Belle slept.

"You can stay here tonight if you want. If you're not ready to go back. Trust me Killian, I know what it feels like," Belle said. Hook nodded. Belle had a connection with people. She knew what they were feeling.

"Belle, would you mind if I, you know, stay here now? I can't spend a night in the Charmings', not when the whole place is dripping with memories of Emma. It's too painful. And they will also be grieving, they don't need me to add to their issues. And I know I'm a terrible person for not trying to find her and get the darkness out immediately, but I just need to take a moment and detatch-"

"Killian, I understand. That darkness isn't going anywhere anytime soon, and neither is Emma. And I'm not going anywhere too, so if you need me at all, I'll be right here," Belle turned to leave when Hook interrupted her.

"Belle, do you know I came to you? Because you are a person who doesn't let your emotions cloud your judgement. And you don't provide a solution for someone who just seeks sympathy, nor do you ever turn someone who needs a solution down. I've tried to kill you before- I've tried to make you forget your love for the crocodile, and yet you are one of the best friends I have. Why is that?"

"People can change. You of all people should know that. And I'm a strong believer in that. Killian, I've scarcely come across anyone who has worked so hard to redeem themselves, save maybe Regina. And now you're going through what I've gone through my whole life up until now. And I know how hard it is, and I know how much you deserve your happiness. So I'm never going to stop fighting for it. I'll leave you to your thoughts, unless you want me to stay."

"No, you should go look after the croc—Rumple. Thanks, Belle. One more thing- her dagger, can you keep it for me? If I have it, I'll never stop reliving that moment," Hook murmured. Belle shook her head.

"Last time I gave someone Rumple's dagger, it was him disguised as you. It's best to not let it out of your sight. I promise that you'll eventually stop reliving it. And when you find Emma, which you will, she'd want you to have the dagger over anyone else.` So keep it for Emma," Belle replied, and she went into the main shop to look after Rumple.

Hook closed his eyes and fell asleep from his emotional exhaustion within seconds. And although his real life seemed hopeless at the moment, in his dreams, he and Emma were happy, and that was reason enough to keep fighting.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it :) See you tomorrow! PS: Don't forget to follow and review and give me your ideas for drabbles and one-shots!**_


	7. Waxed Mustaches and Perms

_**A/N: So, I attempted something kind of different. This is Emma and Hook watching the Peter Pan movie together, and Hook's reaction.  
**_

 _ **Unfortunately, I've never actually seen this movie (Yes, I know, did I have a childhood?) so it was quite hard to write this, hence why I didn't post anything yesterday.**_

 _ *****ALSO IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT*****_

 _ **I**_ **really really really _need more CS prompts because my brain refuses to come up with them, so if you would be so kind as to give me some prompts for CS, or any other couple, that would be super duper helpful. I will be so thankful, and I'll give you a shoutout in the next update._  
**

 ** _Well...here goes nothing!_**

* * *

"Hey! How about this one?" Hook asked, pointing towards the TV screen. Emma had finally convinced him to watch a movie with her, and he was eagerly pointing to every movie that came up.

"Um, Killian...That's the Peter Pan movie. I'm not sure you'd like—"

"Peter Pan?! Who made a movie about him?" Hook raged, "That beastly boy doesn't deserve a movie!"

Emma laughed, and clicked on it. After having met Peter Pan for herself, she knew she'd never be able to watch this movie the same way. But, Killian had never seen it before, and Emma was already picturing his reaction to it.

"Well, you're in it. And so is Wendy and her siblings, and Tink, and the crocodile. Except that... it's an actual crocodile. And Smee's there too. Along with some mermaids, some lost boys and all that nasty stuff," Emma summarized. Hook became extremely intrigued.

"Well, no wonder it's so popular! I'm in it. How can they resist a devilishly handsome pirate like me?"

"See that's just the thing. In this movie, you're not exactly—"

Hook cut Emma off.

"Say no more love. Start the darn movie will you?"

Emma was already cracking up, but Killian didn't understand why. He just laid back on the couch, gave Emma a quick kiss on the cheek, and then pressed play.

~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~

 _Peter Pan and Tinkerbell search the nursery for the shadow. Wendy tells Pan that she'll move out of the nursery and won't be able to tell any more stories._

"Pan and Tink... always knew there was something going on between them," Hook said with narrowed eyes, "Of course Pan wants stories about himself. That boy has a bigger head than his son- which is certainly saying something. And, is Wendy going with Pan...by free will? Stupid girl..." Hook commented.

"Killian, I keep telling you, Peter Pan's a good guy in this," Emma explained, but Hook shook her off.

"Peter Pan and good don't go together. By the way, where is Baelfire? Doesn't he get taken by the shadow before Wendy does?"

"Baelfire doesn't exist in this world. I had never heard of him until... well, I had a child with him and then Mr. Gold and I went to look for him."

"Baelfire doesn't exist? And Peter Pan's good?! How twisted!" Hook exclaimed.

~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~

 _Scene switches to pirates, Smee and Captain Hook plotting revenge._

"That Smee I see there?" Hook narrowed his eyes. Emma was beside him in gales of laughter, and he still couldn't understand why. She nodded, but was unable to speak. "Then who's the ugly git in the red with the long hair and terrible mustache?"

"Look- look at- his- his hand," Emma choked out between her laughing. Hook's eyes widened and he threw the remote at the TV in a fit. The TV screen shattered, and Emma had to repair it with magic before Killian inflicted more damage over a kid's movie.

"That's me?! Do I really look like that to the people of this land? He's not even devilishly handsome! Although, Smee doesn't really look different. But, I- I'm _dashing_ in real life," Hook complained.

"Killian, you're still devilishly handsome to me," Emma said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and calmed down.

"Right— thanks love. But whoever this Walt Disney is, he's gonna get a piece of my mind once we finish this."

"He's not exactly alive to hear you out, but I'm sure his intentions were good," Emma laughed.

~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~

"Swan, why were they all singing? Why was I singing? I don't sing!" Killian asked, bewildered when the movie finished

"It's a kid's movie! Kids like singing!" Emma replied. Killian raised his eyebrows. He still didn't get it.

"Yeah, and apparently kids like seeing people being fed to crocodiles..."Hook muttered, still bitter about his place in the movie, "and apparently they like Peter Pan, which is still the biggest confusion to me...Swan, this movie is messed up in so many different ways...It's bringing down the IQ of the entire town."

"You're just jealous that in the movie, Peter Pan was better looking than you," Emma cleverly pointed out, which resulted in a glare from the pirate that confirmed her statement, "But let me just say that in real life, you're way out of Pan's league- in a good way." Emma gave him a quick kiss. "But... we are never watching that movie again. I think you've scarred the TV forever."

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it :) See you tomorrow! PS: Don't forget to follow and review and give me your ideas for drabbles and one-shots!**_


	8. Save Yourself

_**A/N: This is a much more serious chapter. It is based on the prompt that Alison gave me: Future- Emma is no longer the dark one but she faces the guilt of the actions she committed in the past and Killian talks to her about it.  
**_

 _ **I related to a lot of this chapter, because Killian's speech is mostly inspired by what my math teacher taught me about being kind to myself, so I owe a lot of it to her.**_

 _ ***IMPORTANT*-**_ **I seriously want to do a Rumbelle chapter since up until now, I've only been talking about CS and OQ. So if you guys could please send me a Rumbelle prompt that I could work with, I would soooo love that. Thanks!**

 _ **TaylorAnne, maselena: thank you for the kind words and for the prompts! :D**_

 _ **belovedbrat: thanks, I didn't know how spot on it would be because I haven't watched the movie, but I'm glad it payed off**_

 ** _andria: thank you so much! I tried to do a more numerous chapter for that one and I'm glad it worked_**

 _ **I hope you like this chapter, because it meant a lot to me, and it would mean even more if you would take the time to review it :)**_

* * *

"Hey, love. I'm home," Killian announces, while he hangs his jacket on the rack and takes off his shoes. He knows Emma won't answer, she rarely answered anything anymore. He knows she doesn't hear him. She hardly registered anything from anybody anymore. He knows Emma will be in bed, she barely left it anymore.

He climbs up the stairs and enters the bedroom and isn't surprised to see Emma cuddled up and staring blankly at the ceiling. Her hair is unkempt, her eyes are ringed with circles, her lips are cracked and dry and the light that she used to radiate with is dimmed.

But Killian knows the Emma he fell in love with. He knows the Savior is in her. And although Regina, Henry and he have gotten the darkness out of her, the light isn't back.

Killian pulls back the sheet and props Emma up on a few pillows. She glances over at him, but is unresponsive. The look in her eyes is capable of breaking him. She looks broken, shattered, even frail. And the worst- he can't tell if she is merely looking in his direction or actually seeing him there. Every day he tried to get her back, but the deeds she committed as the Dark One affected her far worse than anyone imagined. It brought her to a place where she was in a constant state of depression and brooding, the guilt weighing down on her.

Nobody had given up on Emma, but Emma had given up on herself.

"Okay, Emma. I know you're in there. And deep inside, you know I'm here too. And right now, I need you to listen to me, okay? I had some darkness in me once. There was a point where I did some pretty bad things- I terrorized people, I showed no mercy. And now I've changed. Look at Regina. She was once the most feared villain in the whole Enchanted forest, and now she's one of the greatest heroes I know. She helped get the darkness out of you. And you- you started off with no darkness, and when it came, you naturally wanted a taste of it. And yes, you weren't yourself when the darkness took over. You did things that you wouldn't imagine doing otherwise. And now that darkness is gone. And yes, you did some pretty bad things with the darkness, but you _fought_ it. That's real strength Emma. And the best thing you can do now, the best way you can redeem the actions you did as the Dark One is to be the Savior again. But before you can go saving other people and be the person you were, you need to save yourself. And to do that, you need to forgive yourself. Be kind to yourself. Because you will meet people who won't be kind to you, who won't forgive you easily, and in times like that, you are your best friend. And you may hate me for telling you this, but I'm willing to take that risk if it means that you'll help yourself, because Emma, at this point, you are your own savior. And I will fully support everything that you choose to do. I will always love you. But I can't stand around watching you hurt yourself by staying in this room and get weighed down by the past. So please, be kind to yourself Emma."

Killian feels a tear drop on his arm, and he suddenly realizes that Emma has grasped his hand. Tears glaze her eyes, and she lays her head on his shoulder. This is the first real movement she has made in the last three weeks. Emma was in there. And he doesn't expect her to be cheerful and jumpy right away. But the fact that she is sharing her pain is huge for him. And Killian vows never to leave her to deal with it on her own. He promises to Emma that when she doesn't love herself, he will be there to show her love, when she isn't kind to herself, he will show her the kindness that she needs to have, and when she cannot save herself, he will be there to bring the Savior out.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it :) See you tomorrow! PS: Don't forget to follow and review and give me your ideas for drabbles and one-shots!**_


	9. Burnt Pancakes

_**A/N: Here's another lighter chapter. I've seen countless fics about Robin's uselessness in the kitchen so I decided to do one of my own. And I'm really sorry that I haven't been very prompt with my drabbles. I know I'm not updating everyday, but I've been lately out all day, so I never get the chance to write, but thanks for sticking with me.  
**_

 _ **Also, thank you guys sooo much for 12 follows :) Let's try to get it to 20, shall we?**_

 _ *** IMPORTANT*- **_**I seriously want to do a Rumbelle chapter since up until now, I've only been talking about CS and OQ. So if you guys could please send me a Rumbelle prompt that I could work with, I would soooo love that. Thanks!**

 ** _Polkie2: I'm glad we are on the same page! I found it really important to add that Emma is the savior for everyone, but she also needs to be the savior for herself. And yes, at that moment, she was her biggest enemy.  
_**

 _ **Please follow and review and give me your prompts for any couple or any character that you want to see!  
**_

* * *

Regina vaguely felt a hand shaking her. She opened her eyes, and squinted at the blurry vision of her bedroom. She felt beside her for Robin, but her hand hit the empty mattress. Regina blinked and the room slid into focus, and she found herself staring at Henry, who was wearing a panicked expression on his face. She sat up in her bed, meaning to ask him what the matter was, but she was too cozy, too comfortable to make an effort. Fortunately, Henry did the talking for her.

"Mom! Mom! Help us!" he cried. This did the trick. Regina lept up on to her feet, thinking that some formidable enemy was attacking their little family. But to her, Henry seemed perfectly intact.

"Henry, unless you are literally dying right now, I'd say you just woke me up for no reason," Regina frowned. She wasn't a morning person in the slightest, and Henry knew that, yet he absolutely needed Regina's help.

"But mom, we seriously need help. Like, if you don't come down and help use, we will probably end up literally dying," Henry pleaded, wincing at the thought of what was troubling him.

"What is it, then?" Regina asked to get a better sense of what she was dealing.

"Robin's trying to make breakfast," Henry said frantically.

"Oh for magic bean's sake. You do need help, let's go," Regina replied, understanding the hazards that came along with Robin being within five feet of the kitchen. She flicked her hand and purple smoke encased her before disappearing and leaving he, fully dressed for the day, her hair pulled up into a ponytail. Then, she and Henry ran down the stairs face to face with a wall of smoke. Both she and Henry covered their mouths as they felt their way into the kitchen (there really wasn't much to see, as everything was covered in smoke). They stopped at the sound of vigorous coughing.

"That's Roland!" Henry exclaimed.

"Go get him before he chokes. I'll deal with this... situation," Regina grimaced and Henry darted towards the living room where he knew Roland was on the couch. Once they were out of the way, Regina entered the kitchen where she could see Robin fanning away tendrils of smoke, and she could smell something that vaguely resembled burnt pancakes. Shaking her head to herself, she felt around for a flask or a jar, and came across the jar that Henry and Roland put their cookies and junk food in. She muttered a quick apology to them before dumping the contents of it on to the floor. Then, she waved her hand around, guiding all the smoke into the jar and finally slammed the lid on it. She shook her head quickly before opening her eyes to a clear room and an embarrassed Robin staring at her.

"Apologies milady. I was just trying to make pancakes for breakfast," Robin murmured, not exactly meeting her eyes.

"And yet you managed to almost set the whole house on fire, Roland was choking on the smoke, I woke up earlier than I should have, and I was forced to dump all of Henry and Roland's junk food! Great job Robin," Regina snapped, while throwing the jar of smoke to him as a reminder.

"If I could just explain!" Robin argued.

"We all know you're useless in the kitchen, Robin! Haven't we established that I make the food? I don't limit you much, but seriously, the kitchen is out of bounds," Regina said strictly.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I know that I fail at cooking, but it's your birthday today, and I wanted to try and make you breakfast in bed as a treat. Unfortunately, it was the opposite of a treat, and I'm so sorry for ruining your birthday," Robin replied, his voice laced with disappointment and sadness.

Regina drew a breath. She had completely forgotten it was her birthday, yet Robin had remembered. The fact that he was willing to try something that he wasn't great at for her touched her heart. She didn't know how she deserved someone so loyal and faithful whom she had just yelled at without even knowing that he did it all for her.

"Robin, you continue to surprise me with acts like these. How do I deserve someone as good as you when all I do is yell at you and not appreciate what I have?"

"Well for one, I did very well deserve to be yelled at today. So you have nothing to be sorry about," Robin pointed out, raising Regina's spirits.

"True, you did deserve to be yelled at today, but thank you for thinking of me. Just... next time? Don't try anything that has to do with the kitchen," she laughed.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it :) See you tomorrow! PS: Don't forget to follow and review and give me your ideas for drabbles and one-shots!**_


	10. Second Chances

_**A/N: I thought I'd take a break from CS and OQ and give you guys a teacup full of Rumbelle, so here it is! Just to clarify, this is when Mr. Gold wakes up from his coma that he was left in during the s4 finale.**_

 _ **It's quite short, but short and sweet can be nice, so I hope that's what this is.**_

 _ **Also, a shoutout to Polkie2 and TaylorAnne for giving me some awesome prompts that I'm currently working on (those chapters are going to come out soon, and they'll be longer ones than usual)**_

 _ **As usual, reviews and follows and favorites will be greatly appreciated, and it will give me feedback on how you liked it so that I can improve!**_ _ **Also, prompts/requests are welcomed :)**_

 _ **Now I'll stop talking. Hope you liked the chapter!**_

* * *

Mr. Gold's eyes fluttered open, and the blurs of color that surrounded him quickly shaped into the backroom of his pawnshop.

His whole body felt drained, but with each breath he took, the lightness on his chest felt more evident.

There was a certain warmth enclosing his left hand, and he didn't need to look to know what it was, and how he came here.

"You came back for me," he croaked, wondering if this was what dying felt like- a dream too good to be true. "You gave me another chance."

The heart that had been ridden with darkness and hatred was now pure, and the man who had been blinded by his greed and selfishness was breaking from the loyalty and faithfulness that had been exhibited towards him.

"Rumple, I never left," she replied, squeezing his arm tightly.

He shook his head, wondering how he of all people earned someone like Belle, how someone so whole and good could have possibly fallen for a coward who lived by deceiving others.

"What do you see in me?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

"I see a man who has fought the hardest battles, faced the hardest losses, inflicted the hardest wounds, but also suffered the hardest punishments. That's someone who deserves another chance, because they've fought their whole life for it," Belle replied, and both of them knew that those words had come right out of her heart, ridden with absolute sincerity.

But that didn't justify the number of hearts he'd crushed, the number of tears that had spilled because of him, the number of families he'd maimed.

"Belle-" he argued, but she put a finger to his mouth.

"Sometimes, a cup is chipped. That doesn't mean it isn't worth drinking from. In fact, sometimes, the teacups are those that are chipped."

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it :) See you tomorrow! PS: Don't forget to follow and review and give me your ideas for drabbles and one-shots!**_


	11. Barriers

_**A/N: So, it's 11:45 PM where I am, but I decided to suck it up and still give you guys a chapter today. I have two great prompts that I'm working on, but those will be longer chapters, so I decided to do a quick one now and post the longer ones later.  
**_

 _ **andria: Thank you! I think that Robin's intentions are always good, he's probably just a bit awkward in the kitchen XD. And thank you for that sweet review on the last chapter!**_

 _ **As usual, reviews and follows and favorites will be greatly appreciated, and it will give me feedback on how you liked it so that I can improve!**_ _ **Also, prompts/requests are welcomed :)**_

* * *

"Transport between realms was possible again. All I needed was a magic bean," Hook said. Emma laughed. She recalled the lengths she and her family had gone to obtain one of those and the price they paid for it. She knew it mustn't have as easy for him as he made it.

"Those aren't easy to come by," she replied, knowing all too well exactly how hard they were to get. Hook acknowledged her statement, but he was unfazed.

"They are if you have something of value," he countered. Emma saw a flicker of sadness cross his face, and she didn't need her superpower to know that he was telling the truth. Whatever he had given up, perhaps a significant relic from his past, it truly did mean a lot to him. And Emma knew it was none of her business to know what exactly he had traded for this magic bean, but she needed to know to be at peace with the fact that Hook gave up something of his for her.

"And what was that?"

"Why the Jolly Roger of course!"

Nothing could have prepared Emma for the shock of hearing this. This man wasn't just Hook, he was Captain Hook. The Jolly Roger was a part of him, and he had just let go a fraction of who he was to come back to Emma.

"You traded your ship for me?" she choked out, a tear running down her cheek from the shock.

"Aye."

Emma wasn't sure if she should receive this with guilt or gratitude. She felt something inside her break, and those were the walls she had built so high and strong. Emma made them to protect herself from getting hurt again, yet here she was, hurting because she had hurt someone else.

Emma Swan had had her heart broken. Her first love left her in jail with a child that she had to give up. That was when her walls went up for the first time. And then she went to Storybrooke and Sheriff Graham had the ability to disassemble them, piece by piece. Until he brought them down completely, only to die seconds after. Walls went up again, thicker and higher. Then, she went to find Baelfire with Mr. Gold, and had the nasty shock of seeing Neal, who, a few days later, fell through a portal, shot. She had just realized that she had never stopped loving him when she thought she had lost him forever. And then she did lose him forever when he sacrificed himself to reveal Zelena's treachery. In that moment, she took her barrier down to love him until he was no longer there to receive it. And before that, she had spent eight months loving Walsh, a slow but steady process of him entering her protected heart until he tried to kill her, resulting in another blow to her heart. And she had built fresh walls, so high so thick, so strong that nothing could have bore a hole in it.

And yet, he shattered it. The others, they'd disassembled the walls, brick by brick. But Hook had blown it to pieces.

And once again, Emma found herself unprotected and open to being hurt. But this time, she owed it to him. If he could take the "captain" away from Hook, then Emma could take the barrier away from her heart.

And that was why she leaned in first.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it :) See you tomorrow! PS: Don't forget to follow and review and give me your ideas for drabbles and one-shots!**_


End file.
